New years kiss
by animevampire21
Summary: Haru has been watching movies about new years and at the end they kiss. Now its his turn. Mizutani has to be convinced can Haru do that before New years, well christmas is on his side. One Shot HaruxMitty! Suck at summary


Haru x Mitty

Mitty pov.

I rush down the street with my study book in hand. I=t/P=5050÷7 I rush through physics, maths, English and Japanese. While on my history studies I bump into a blonde boy my age. Who said he loved me but now dislikes me. He looks at me with his normal glare which I easily return and then without a word we walk away. The pain strikes my heart. I bow my head back down to my studies. Hitler thought that a supreme human had blonde hair and blue eyes. I turn to look back at one of these "supreme beings" to see that yet again he was lost. I loudly sigh "Yamaguchi-san! Want help?"

We walk towards the cram school. He stays silent and I study until I burst out "do you hate me because I picked Haru over you?" He pulls a face, was I too blunt? "No I don't hate you... but I don't want you as a friend. That's what I said." I keep my eyes on the text in the book about nazis, I hate world war two! "So if I had said yes to you?" He turns towards me a little uncomfortable. "Then I would love you more than Haru does. Lots more!" A tint if red hits my cheeks until I think about what Haru would think and I sigh. "Sorry but I love Haru and I don't see why we can't be friends. You're acting spoiled!" He then turns away with a "huff" noise. "I am a spoiled person. I'm so rich I could buy ten electric study books!" I turn to him and our eyes meet for a few seconds when... a crash comes from a few blocks away.

I turn a see Haru and a grin appears on my face. What was I talking about again...? I forget! Butterflies run lose in my stomach. Haru smiles when he see me but drops when his eyes wonder next to me. I tilt my head into a math book to hide my blush. x=70×70×10×10=√×××=×× fill in the blanks. I scribble them down forgetting that Haru and Yamaguchi-san were glaring and now fighting... again! I try not to let it bother me or frustrat me but God, they are trying there best! I throw my math study at Haru and it bashes his head causing him to fall backwards as Yamaya-san sniggers. Haru jumps to his feet in seconds with a 'wtf!?' look on his face.

"Shut it you two I'm studying! Mom said on the phone I need to try HARDER! So I will!" I shout at the two arguing baboons. Haru replays with "how can you work HARDER you work TOO hard as it is!?" as Yamaguchi-san just huffs. I sigh and walk away. Things are too complicated for me to understand.

We stop at where (huffy) Yamaguchi-san wanted to go and after a quick bye we walk on. I keep my head down at my study books and Haru talks about what he's getting for Christmas. It was an normal boring conversation until Haru said "...and on new year at 12am me and you need to have a long deep kiss!" I look at him like he's mad, just as mad as the butterflies in my stomach. "What!? Were did you hear this!?" I ask trying to steady my nervous voice. He turns and grins "a book, a couple of movies and Mi-chan!" He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "To be honest I'm alittle embarrassed to... But if its you I kiss, everything will be great! Thou it might be different than the last times..." I jump in his chain of thought with a crackly voice "i-in which w-way!?" He looks at me deadly serious "we need to use our tongues." I fall to the ground when he says that. "N-NO WE DONT!" He looks down at me confused "we don't!?"

I stare at him, do we even need to kiss... if we do it's news to me! Isn't that an American or European tradition? No. I don't think its even that? Has he been watching to many movies!? They always kiss at the end of films! I will need to study this! He shoves his hand close to my face. I stare at it then grab it and he pulls me off the ground. I pat my school skirt and grin at Haru with a uncomfortable smile. "If your going to smile make it a happy one." My eyes avoid his "sorry all this love stuff is new to me... but mother said I need to work hard for love aswell as studying! So I'm going to try hard but kissing t-t-that deep is uncomfortable?" Haru laughs "I know it is! Haha! I thought I'd be the only one who'd feel embarrassed or uncomfortable but I really love you! So if you don't want to we wont. 'Kay?" I blush at those beautiful words. He really is begin to understand me. Maybe more than anyone ever has and to think how unsocial we both were when I first met him. I will kiss him. I have before. I must try hard and I owe him that much! "I will... kiss you BUT no tongues!" He grabs my hand and starts walking while humming. I take that he likes that answer. Good, when he's like that I get a warm feeling inside that keeps me going.

When we stop to say good bye the strangest thing happens. It begins to snow. Haru looks up amazed and I do to. Snow has never been anything special. At times I hate it. How its cold and goes slushy. Sometimes I love it because it keeps me in the house to study but right now I love it because I can watch it with Haru. Hopefully I will never have to say that while watching a rubbish TV show that Haru loves like dragon ball Z or black Bible. [no offense its a personal option and I know black Bible is a hentai (anime porn) I don't recommended for my age

group- any age group under 18!]

I smile at amused Haru and pulls a large playful grin. "Well, I got to go..." He pulls me into a tight hug and say "good bye" really close to my ear which causes me to shiver. I look up at his face to see he is blushing then I realise I am too. "Good bye Haru have a safe trip home" and with that we part.

~christmas Eve.~

I rush through the shops before they shut. I've had so many tests lately I forgot about tomorrow! I look throw the shops. I buy an ash tray for dad, a shojo-ai for brother (he asked me to get him it), chocolate for everyone at school but I can't think of what Haru wants. I look through clothes, sweets and after-shave but didn't like any. I walk past a toy shop and see a banner saying 'by the animal teddy the represents them!' Good idea! I run in and look and after a while I walk back out with the perfect animal.

~next day~

My eyelids flutter open as my head gets dragged off the pillow by a blur. As I sit up properly the blur quickly moves around me. "...up it's ... mas! Oi! Sh... Get... Chrismas! Oi! Ooooiii! Get up its Christmas!" I rub my eyes to see the blur slowly turn into Haru. "Haru how did you get in!?" He smirks "your brother let me in... by the way, do you know he's reading shojo-ai?" I answer with a long dragged on "yyyyyyyeeesss-" He then gives me a strange look then asks "and you don't mind?" "yyyyyyyeeeeesssss-! I got him it" Haru then walks over to the side of the bed and picks me up bridal style and carries me to my Christmas tree. Underneath it has lots of brightly wrapped presents. Haru urges me to them so I do. They were mostly study books, a few pencil cases,pen, pencils with rubbers/erasers on the ends, volcablarys, dictionarys and calculators. Then Haru hands me his gift. It's a small, red parcel with a green, sparkling bow on it. I take it and say "Thank you, Haru." Who just wants me to open it so I do. Inside is a golden chain with a love heart hanging from it. I notice the love heart can be opened so I carefully open it. Inside it had two photos. One side had me at the ski trip the other was him in his uniform but he looks a little glare-y? Like he's trying not to glare but is a little so I've made a new word for it, glary. He snatches it out my hand and delicately places it on my neck. I look at his sweet, flawless face and kiss him on the cheek. It is a little forceful and I am nervous.I hear both our hearts beat like drums. We both must be blushing.

I rush back to my room then return with his present which is in a blue gift bag. He takes it and opens it to see a smallish blue, tartan dog teddy. He smiles a heart warming smile "thanks! I love it!" He stays for Christmas dinner, even thou father wasn't happy with it. We even had anoth food as we made some for mother who yet again couldn't make it. Haru talked the whole time and so did I. Father was happy as it was the first Christmas I'd talked so much. We ate sushi then Turkey then rice balls. After dinner me and Haru sat side by side at the door step watching the snow. "Thank you for coming today Haru." Haru grins and taps the tartan dog -which he decided to call Takeshi-chan- off my nose and says "of course I came! I love you. Can we call each other '-koi' now?" I rise an eyebrow "that's too embarrassing and tacky." He frown "they do it in doujinshi's and fanfiction!" I sigh "yeah, but were not doujinshi's or fanfiction!"

{[lol bad joke I know sorry]}

Haru pouts and I give up "okay, hows this on new year I will call you 'Haru-koi' for the whole day?" He smirks "great!" He then wraps his scarf around us both and I lay my head on his shoulder as we watch the snow. Soon we both fall asleep.

~new. years Eve.~

We are all at Haru's to see the fireworks. We play with sparklers and eat sponge cake. "Mitty! Take a photo!" "Okay!" We are all having fun and the only reason I'm here is because of Haru. The only reason I have friends is Haru. Haru is my new beginning, my second and last chance. This chance, I will never let it slip! Haru gives me a bear hug from behind. "Shizuku! You looked spaced out! You okay!?" I look at him and happiness returns."Great just thinking about maths!" He looks at me with a "wtf" expression. "Eeeeeehhhh! Maths but you had a calm happy face!" I pass him the camera "maths calms me". He sighs and takes photos "I don't like it when you lie". I look at him with wide eyes how can he tell. I smile and hug him. He holds me back and the snow starts again. This is perfect**. "..2.1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** I look at Haru and I nod. He leans in and kisses me. I felt so right, like his lips belonged on mine. My lips felt their own fireworks. This is the first unforced kiss. We hear cameras but don't stop. Our kiss doesn't deepen. We part and look each other in the eyes and say in unision "**I love you**."


End file.
